I'll Never Let You Go
by BuddhaBooty
Summary: Armada: Sequel to Pleasure's All Mine: WARNING! Slash, rape, possessiveness, spark sex! He got the call to tutor a comrade, but when his training session turns into a nightmare can one mech heal his spark? SLASH!


I own nothing. Sequel to Pleasure's All Mine, so if you want this to make any sort of sense at all, read that first! Mech/Mech! Slashy! Possessive!Sideways! WAFF!!

--

"Fraggit, Starscream! I don't want you going anywhere near Demolisher! I have seen how he looks at you, lust in his optics, and I will not let him take you!"

"Do you honestly think he COULD do such a thing to me, even if he wanted to, without my consent, which I would never give?"

The argument had been sparked when Demolisher requested a private target practice with Starscream tutoring him. After a week of Starscream and Sideways being together, Sideways had moved into Starscream's much larger quarters and had shown EXACTLY how much he cared for his new lover, his first lover, and, he was absolutely certain about this, his only lover. Ever.

Sighing, Starscream sauntered over to the lilac mech and hung his arms around his neck, gazing up into unfaltering, cherry blossom optics.

"Love, even if he could defeat me in hand to hand, I have my wing blade and my cannons. If he were a good shot, he would not be asking for help. In fact, if he had his way, he would not have asked at all, but Megatron insisted that he get tutored, and I just happen to be the best shot in the base. Nothing will go wrong. When I come back, will you be waiting on the berth? I have a new game that I want to try, Sideways," Starscream reassured as he cupped Sideways's face in an ebony hand, stroking hid cheek softly as he pressed full, soft lips to Sideways's own, feeling him tense as he tried to keep his masochistic tendencies in check.

Sideways had become quite a fan of touching, petting, and other forms of foreplay. It was what reassured him that he could still feel pleasure. Unfortunately, he would not be able to delete the hurting. Not now, not ever. The immortal still felt the agony, but now, the pleasure lingered as well. Starscream had seemed determined to block out every unpleasant feeling with memories of the utmost pleasure. Still, the ingrained need to sense pain, his own or his lover's, was strong enough that if he let himself relax, if he allowed himself to be fully immersed in an overload, if he even lost himself in foreplay, he could injure or even kill his mortal partner.

"Very well, but be careful. I could never forgive myself if you were hurt and there had been something I could have done, like this," replied Sideways, deepening the kiss and reaching down to grope Starscream's aft.

A light giggle and gentle smack rewarded the mech and Starscream kissed his lover goodbye.

"Remember, I expect you on that berth, fully armored upon my return," Starscream laughed, exiting the room to leave Sideways to his work.

Data reports. Joy of joys! Sighing in exasperation, Sideways cautiously approached the stack and began filling out pad after pad, determined to be finished before his lover's return.

--

Starscream entered the practice range, unguarded and unwatched at this hour, and the first thing he noticed was that Demolisher was nowhere in sight.

"Oaf probably forgot or is too busy shagging Cyclonus to show up. And HE was the one who labeled the slagging data burst urgent!" complained Starscream, unaware of the ominous shadow that crept over him.

An amber mech, body adorned with ashen grey and raspberry, shouted as he ran at his prey, shots off target, but as the seeker turned, he found himself pinned to the ground by a strange weapon: a magnet gun.

Magnet guns used the metals within a femme or mech and whatever planet they were on to bind the victim to the ground, rendering him helpless.

A dark giggle erupted into a sadistic guffaw, high-pitched, insane laughter blaring in Starscream's audios. There was only one mech Starscream knew of that could laugh like that, though he hardly believed that he had been able to trick him. Had love truly made him so careless?

"Cyclonus, what is the meaning fo this?" demanded Starscream.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" laughed the amber mech.

Suddenly, Starscream could not even squeak, his data bursting system temporarily disabled, all forms of communication downed, including his ability to move on his own. He could feel whatever it was that Cyclonus had placed on him causing this, and, as if sensing his questions, Cyclonus spoke.

"Lord Megatron wanted me to test this new disabler. So long as you are conscious, you will be unable to even move, much less data burst. Supposedly, an unresponsive mech is the most fun type to play with. You know that they feel every thrust, and that they can do nothing to stop you from getting what you want," Cyclonus bragged, shutting off the magnet and straddling Starscream's hips.

"That so called 'lover' of yours, Starscream? He doesn't care for you. I've seen him. He's immortal. You are just a fad to him. A good way to pass the time. Did you really think someone like HIM could love a THING like you?" laughed the cruel being, fording Starscream to see exactly where he went wrong. Perhaps that was all he was to Sideways. A fad. How could he ever win the love of someone who had been blessed by Unicron with immortality? He couldn't.

"Do you know what I want, Starscream? I want you," rumbled Cyclonus, and suddenly his hands were EVERYWHERE, delving into the delicate circuitry that had not yet been touched by his dearest Sideways, tainting every inch of him. Starscream noticed fleetingly that Cyclonus was not cautious like Sideways, caring nothing for the comfort of his partner. This made Starscream long that much more for the amethyst mech.

Apparently, Cyclonus did not share Sideways's fascination with foreplay, because Starscream suddenly found his valve exposed, along with his lubrication line. This was really happening. Starscream was really being raped.

Sideways had been so sorrowful when he had nearly done it, begging forgiveness for nearly three days. Cyclonus would not regret what he was doing.

A sharp pain in his aft made Starscream aware of the fact that Cyclonus had just entered him, and was now thrusting frantically and roughly, nothing like the smooth, gentle, almost frightened thrusts that Sideways. Sideways treated him like a precious ice sculpture. Cyclonus treated him as if he were a simple pleasure toy to be used once and thrown out.

Against his will, Starscream felt himself becoming aroused, lubricant leaking from his tip as Cyclonus's grunts became more pronounced, his frenzied thrusting hitting Starscream's G-spot head on, forcing him into an involuntary overload, lubricant spilling from his tip as he felt Cyclonus empty himself within him, feeling both defiled and filthy in a way that no amount of scrubbing could ever wash him of.

As he felt Cyclonus collapse atop him, Starscream found that in his lust he had damaged the device that kept Starscream stationary. Testing his luck, knowing that in his horrified state, he could not fight Cyclonus, he did the only ting he could think to do.

He data burst for help.

The result was instantaneous and mixed. Megatron had told him that it had better be important to interrupt his recharge. Demolisher had told him to slag off. Sideways had told him to hold on, and that he would be there as soon as he could.

"Cyclonus!"

Starscream had never been so joyous to hear the low curves of his leader's voice.

"M-Megatron?! I - you told me to test it out! I was just following orders!" Cyclonus stuttered.

Before Megatron could formulate a reply, Starscream felt the weight of the rapist lift from his body, heard shouts and cries for help, and the sound of laser fire.

Sideways had come to his rescue.

"Sideways! Cyclonus! Stop this immediately!" shouted Megatron.

Sideways pointedly ignored the Decepticon leader as he screamed in Cyclonus's face, "Starscream is MINE, you perverted, sick, disgusting excuse for a smelter! Next time you feel the need to find a fuck buddy, go use a fragging electromagnet!! Starscream is mine! He's mine, you hear!? Never touch him! Never! Never!! NEVER!!"

Each 'never' was punctuated with a cruel and hard punch to Cyclonus's face as Megatron seethed silently.

Finally, the leader's rage built up enough that he walked over and forcibly tore the two combatants apart, shouting for order.

"Sideways, go take Starscream to his quarters. Offline him and remove that device. Cyclonus, you and I need to speak," Megatron growled as he dropped Sideways and stalked over to Starscream's prone form.

"Starscream, I know you can hear me. I did not approve of this. See me when you are fully recovered. You and Sideways may have off duty until then," Megatron spoke softly to his second, proving that, even if he hated his circuits almost every second of every day, there was some level of respect for life even in the cold Decepticon ruler.

Sideways lifted the defiled seeker in his strong arms and gently carried him back to their room, face hidden by his mask. Entering their quarters, Sideways laid Starscream on their large berth and reached to offline him when he received a data burst from the very mech he was to heal.

'Don't offline me. I'm scared.'

Sideways was torn. If he didn't offline Starscream, he would be able to feel the pain, and it WAS going to be painful. On the other hand, Starscream was frightened. How could he simply abandon the poor mech?

"If I don't offline you, it'll hurt, Love. I don't want to hurt you," Sideways whispered.

'I'm not afraid of the pain. Don't offline me.'

Sighing, Sideways replied, "I'll be quick."

Carefully unhooking the mechanism, Sideways was disturbed by Starscream's lack of response. The device was on a nerve cluster, so it would be even more agonizing than if it were simply burying itself in base cerametal plating.

Sideways was working on the last attachment the thing had on Starscream when -

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Starscream's shriek tore through the base, terrifying Sideways that he may have hurt his lover. Throwing the mechanism to the side, he gathered the seeker in his arms, cradling the trembling mech's head in the crook of his neck, whispering softly to him.

"Oh, Starscream, my Starscream. I love you so much. I'm so sorry. My beautiful, graceful, perfect Starscream," chanted Sideways as Starscream wept into his chest, gripping the sides tightly enough to make dents that, because of the position of the fingers, could not heal immediately. Not that Sideways cared at the moment. His world was centered around the weeping being in his arms.

"It hurts so much, so much, I can still feel his hands, he's still touching me, HE'S STILL TOUCHING ME! GET HIM OFF ME!! SIDEWAYS!! HELP!!" cried Starscream, fear creating delusions of a wicked laugh.

"He's not touching you, Starscream. I'm right here. I love you, I love you, I LOVE you, Starscream. Please, stop trembling. You'll hurt yourself," cooed Sideways into Starscream's audio receptor.

"N-no, Sideways's doesn't love me," Starscream's delusional state left him thinking that he was speaking to someone else. Who, he wasn't sure, but it wasn't Sideways.

"Sideways is being nice to me. This is just a fad for him. He is favored by Unicron himself. I could never mean anything to him."

And Sideways saw red.

Pushing Starscream down on the berth and straddling his hips, Sideways spoke loud and harsh.

"If I did not love you, Starscream, would I ask you to bond with me?" this seemed to break whatever transe Starscream was in as he finally recognized his lover.

"Y-you want me to be your bond mate? But that means that when I die, I'll take you with me. You don't want that. I don't want you to die because of-"

"The day you die is the day my life loses meaning. Bond with me, here and now, Starscream, so no one can ever defile you again," Sideways countered.

"You don't want to touch this body. Not after Cyclonus r-raped it," Starscream spoke so softly that he was barely able to be heard.

"He, not it, and I don't care about that. I love you, Starscream, and I need you in a way I've never needed anyone before. It scares me if I think about it, but I know I love you, and that is enough for me. Please, Starscream, bond with me. I love you and I want to be able to protect you from everyone," begged Sideways, clasping Starscream's hands in his own.

And Starscream saw it. Sideways loved him because he was imperfect. Sideways saw both the good ant the bad, and cared equally for both. He loved him completely and totally and with no conditions at all, ever. Starscream was witnessing and act of love.

"Sideways," whispered Starscream, racking his data banks for the ancient vows of spark bonding. "I, Starscream of the Decepticons, accept your request to bond sparks before the ever-presence of Primus and Unicron, to love you no matter what, to hold you when in need, to be your light in the dark, to be your optics, audios, olfactory, glossa, and sensors, and to allow you to do the same for me."

Sideways beamed as he replied, "Starscream, I, Sideways of Unicron, accept your spark to bond to before the ever-presence of Primus and Unicron, to love you no matter what, to hold you when in need, to be your light in the dark, to be your optics, audios, olfactory, glossa, and sensors, and to allow you to do the same for me."

And so it began.

Starscream lay on his back, a feeling of safety and sacredness spread throughout his being as Sideways removed his armor and then Starscream's, drinking in the sight of the svelte mech, neon optics boring into him as he ran his fingers over servo-filled wings, drawing a long moan from the mech beneath him.

Sideways adored the seeker's reaction to his advances ad continued on, pleasuring the long, flexible wings, Starscream arching his back toward Sideways as he felt his defenses falling, spark chamber hissing open, revealing the gentle, mysterious, arousing glow of Starscream's violet spark - the color of Sideways's armor. His spark had known even before he had asked to be bonded.

A spark changed to the color of the armor of the Cybertronian that it knew would bond to it as soon as it knew to welcome the other spark's presence.

Rocking back and forth, Starscream lived up to his name as he felt Sideways's glossa begin swirling about his lubrication line, drawing prelubricant from the swollen tip.

"S-Sideways, n-need you," Starscream panted out.

"Are you sure, Starscream?" Sideways asked gently.

"Yesssss," hissed Starscream, bucking his hips to offer himself to Sideways.

Gently, slowly, allowing Starscream's abused body to adjust, Sideways slid himself into Starscream's interfacing valve, pausing as he fully sheathed himself, feeling Starscream's circuitry readjust to the feel of the familiar member within it.

Starscream's previous fears dissipated as he saw Sideways's spark chamber open, revealing a shimmering, ruby light. The spark that belonged to him and him alone.

Here, he belonged, with Sideways inside him, his body recognizing the thick erection and welcoming it's entrance in him.

Slowly, Sideways pulled out, thrusting back in as far as he could, setting a slow, steady pace, unlike Cyclonus's cruel, harsh, frantic thrusts, Sideways considered his partner, wrapping a hand around Starscream's lubrication line, playing with the tip, flicking a finger over the hardened head, receiving a moan of his name in return.

As their love making came toward its peak, Sideways looked to Starscream, who nodded gently before dropping the last of his spark defenses and allowing Sideways to press to him, their souls mingling, all of their lives splayed out before them. Starscream's struggles for power and Sideways's masochism seemed unimportant now, here, where they could sense time, a thing that encircled them, caressing their bodies as their souls, their spirits, their sparks mingled, joining as they were one being with one mind and one vision of beauty, love, and life. They cared not for the war, Megatron's ambitions seemed superfluous. Their love could conquer all, and that was enough for them.

Pleasure peaking, Starscream felt pulse after pulse hitting the interior of his interfacing valve, spurring him into his own overload, constricting about Sideways's spilling member, heat and love and serenity and everything they could be flooding their bond, ecstasy not even close to the ultimate pleasure they felt as they peaked, the overload lasting nearly a minute as they remained in silent nirvana before crashing back to reality, Sideways pulling Starscream close to him as they fell into recharge, sharing one thought as they offlined.

'I'll never let you go.'


End file.
